


Drink it all away

by thelonesometraintoillinois



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Humanstuck, Sibling Abuse, Underage Drinking, idk man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 16:59:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5056579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonesometraintoillinois/pseuds/thelonesometraintoillinois
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxy meets a new friend, who turns out to be the sweetest girl on the face of the planet (or any planet let's be real).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drink it all away

**Author's Note:**

> Yooo  
> Second fanfic  
> Nice

Roxy grabbed her bottle of wine and ran up the stairs, knowing her mother would be home any second. The perpetually stocked wine cellar was too tempting to resist, but she sure as hell didn’t want her mother finding out she made frequent visits. She nearly slipped, running up the stairs in her socks, but she caught herself on the railing and reached her bedroom door right as she heard the door downstairs open.

 

Flopping onto the bed giggling, she pulled her phone out of her pocket and texted her best friend in the whole world. 

 

TG: jaaaannneee

TG: jane im hoooome

TG: jane r u ther?

 

Jane didn’t respond in the thirty seconds that Roxy was willing to wait, so she tossed her phone aside and opened up the wine, sipping straight from the bottle. Her cat was curled up on the foot of her bed, and she picked it up and danced it around the room, careful not to spill any alcohol. That stain in the carpet would be hard to explain. 

She was humming and rocking from side to side, cat in her arms, purring loudly, when her phone finally dinged. She gasped happily, setting her cat down, and rushed over, setting the wine on her bedside table. A tiny part of her hoped it was Dirk, texting her first for once, but of course it must be Jane responding to her previous messages.

Both guesses were wrong. It was Jake. She frowned and opened the message.

 

GT: Pardon me roxy. I was wondering if we could chat?

TG: oh hi jake!! whats up?

GT: Well uh... i…. oh this is so awkward. Roxy id like to talk to you about Dirk.

 

Oh dear. Roxy knew very well that Dirk was into Jake. Was it possible Jake reciprocated the feeling? She allowed herself a small smile, though she felt bad for Jane, who had also had feelings for a very long time. It was all a big mixed up love triangle (square?) and Roxy never knew who to root for. She tried her best to remain impartial. 

 

TG: what abot him?

TG: *about

GT: Well you see… i think he likes me.

TG: whoa jake lets not go throwin around asumptions

TG: *assumptions?

TG: thats a hard word

TG: & how do u feel about dirk??

GT: Thats what i wanted to talk about. I think… maybe… i like him too???

TG: duuuude

TG: u 2 shud get 2gether ;) ;) ;)

GT: *Blushes* Roxy please. 

TG: tak 2 him!

TG: *talk

GT: Why i could never be so bold!

TG: u cna do it!!

TG *can fuck

TG: u can fuck ;) ;) wink wonk

TG: *wink

TG: gtg jake good luck!!!

GT: Roxy!!!

 

Roxy’s mother was calling up the stairs for her. She stuffed the wine bottle behind her night stand and opened her door to answer.

“Have you done your homework yet?”

“I just got home mom! I’ll do it in a minute!” She leaned her hip against her doorframe, crossing her arms over her chest. Her mother had no chill.

“Make sure you do.” Her footsteps faded away, and Roxy swung around, back into her room.

Like she was going to do homework. When her mother left for the evening, she was planning on getting wasted. She grinned at her cat, thinking that sounded like a great idea. Her mother was practically giving her permission, leaving her stash right there in the basement, unprotected. Never mind the fact that she would kill Roxy if she ever found out. 

Sometimes, Roxy liked to pretend she had the whole house to herself. She wouldn’t have to hide her closet full of empty bottles, or worry about carpet stains. She wouldn’t lie there at night, wishing her mother had been out so she could’ve gotten drunk, or wake up in the morning with her head pounding, feeling like she was going to die. Honestly, she probably never would’ve started drinking at all. There wouldn’t be a huge-ass wine cellar, for one, and there wouldn’t be her mother putting excessive amounts of pressure on her either.

Roxy was constantly crushed by the fact that nothing she did would even matter, because eventually, she would die, and then the whole world would die. Her mother expected so much, and sometimes she wanted to scream that it didn’t even make a difference. She would rather drink herself unconscious. Then she wouldn’t have to think. She wouldn’t have to be terrified of her own mortality. 

Then again, maybe she was just being a melodramatic teenager. She knew that’s what her mother would say. Roxy felt lonely? Melodramatic teenager. Roxy was in love with a boy who would never ever look at her the same way? Melodramatic teenager. Roxy was scared to death that the world was going to end, and she drank the fear away. Melodramatic teenager as fuck.

She recognized it was a problem, but she wasn’t ready to get help. Problem, yes, something to give up? No. Definitely not. She wouldn’t say she was addicted, exactly… she just couldn’t make it through a week without a bottle of wine beside her bed. 

Her friends didn’t know. Well, Dirk knew. But he had promised not to tell anyone. She had texted him, drunk out of her mind, flirting like crazy. It was disgusting. She hated to remember that particular encounter. He had figured out pretty quickly that she was inebriated, and seemed more than a little upset. It was one of the things she was most ashamed of.

He didn’t seem to hold it against her, but she could barely talk to him even now. True to his word, he kept her secret, and didn’t bring it up again. In return, she stopped flirting with him, though he hadn’t asked. It had clearly made him uncomfortable. 

Jane would try to stop her, so she was in the dark. Jake just wasn’t close enough for Roxy to feel comfortable telling him that she soaked her cells in alcohol at least once a week, if not more. Roxy was fine keeping this primarily to herself. It was her way of coping. And why not? After all, in the end, what she did right now would hardly matter.

 

Her mother had said she was leaving around seven, so around seven was when Roxy started actually drinking. An hour later, she danced down the stairs, singing loudly, swinging the wine bottle in one hand. She was on her way to the basement to grab another, but she heard a sound from the living room. Voices? She crept as quietly as possible through the kitchen, except that she had forgotten to stop humming. The TV was on for some reason - she could see it from here - so she skipped over to turn it off, and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw a figure in one of the armchairs, poised to stand, staring at her in shock.

Her mother.

 

Her plans had been cancelled. She could not believe Roxy was sneaking wine! Roxy was grounded for a month, and was not, under any circumstances, allowed into the basement ever again. What a hardass. Who owned the wine cellar in the first place? It sure wasn’t Roxy. 

She hadn’t been able to come up with a good argument while she was drunk, so she had only lightly protested when her mother confiscated the wine bottle and marched her up the stairs to bed. She had been informed, a little sharply, that she had still better be planning on going to school tomorrow. Of course she was, but she hadn’t answered. She had stared at the sliver of silver light from the door and let her silent tears soak the pillow beneath her head.

**Author's Note:**

> Funny story I accidentally left the title as "Fuck"  
> So  
> Changing that


End file.
